Dreams Do Come True, Sometimes
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: Dreams sometimes come true if you really believe in it, that’s what three high school students truly believe. One night of playing Last Remnant brings them to a whole new adventure to the Remnant World. Those in the Remnant World ready for Modern World?
1. Welcome to the World of the Remnants

**Dreams Do Come True, Sometimes**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **Dreams sometimes come true if you really believe in it, that's what three high school students truly believe. What happens after one night of playing Last Remnant brings them to a whole new adventure in that particular world with loads of action, strategizing, and randomness? How will those in the Remnant World survive the upcoming thing called the Modern World?

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Rated:** T

* * *

**Yukiko: **WOO!! A new story!!! I just thought of this like out of nowhere and hey! Here it is!! I would like to thank my friends **Goinn Gaga **& **lazyline** for helping me out with the story during school and wanting to submit their original characters to me so they will be joining the adventures!! Now without further stuffles to say, let us all begin **Dreams Do Come True, Sometimes.**

**

* * *

  
**

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM LAST REMNANT ONLY HER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE FANFIC PLOT!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Reina [ray-NUH] Fenir

**Nickname:** Rei-Rei

**Age:** 17 ½

**Hair Color:** Dark Brown (light brown in the sunlight)

**Hair Style:** Choppy shoulder length

**Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown (happy), Red (angry)

**Sex:** Female

**Ethnicity:** Full Japanese

**Personality: **MAJOR MOODSWINGS, confused at times, very serious when need be, mainly random

**Famous Quote:** "You Lie!!!" or "Amazing!" or "Me no understand."

**Weapons:** Dual Blades

**Anything Else:** Hums a song when sad/upset

* * *

**Name: **Sarah Montag

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color: **Chocolate Brown

**Hair Style:** Long with side-swept bangs

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Sex: **Female

**Ethnicity:** White/Mexican (like a peanut butter skin color)

**Personality: **Fun, Care-free, clumsy

**Famous Quote:** "Oh my baby Jesus!" or "Not cute."

**Weapons:** Staff/Rod

**Anything Else: **Plays with her hair when nervous

* * *

**Name: **Noctis Caelum

**Nickname: **Noct

**Age:** 18

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hair Style:** Spiky with two long side bangs

**Eye Color:** Dark brown (near black)

**Sex:** Male

**Ethnicity: **Half Filipino, Half Japanese (looks mainly Japanese)

**Personality: **Cool exterior, soft and shy interior

**Famous Quote:** "We're going to be late!"

**Weapon:** Buster sword

**Anything Else:** Able to handle and control Reina in her rein of hyperness and randomness

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Let's Play A Game!

_Today we live in a modern world where technology runs most of our lives, medically and physically. No longer did the people believe in magic and monsters only in children's fairytales. Some would like to go back to those days, however science and technology has restrained them in doing so. Only fantasies and dreams can satisfy their desire. Dreams sometimes come true if you really believe in it, that's what three high school students truly believe. We begin this story at a modern high school called North Academy…_

(A/N: Since this is an Academy, that means uniforms… White shirt with black skirt or pants, Reina likes to wear the pants)

"WHAT?! ANOTHER TEST TOMORROW?!?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" all students in room G23 turned to look at Reina Fenir with a surprised expression. The teacher of the classroom sighed and nodded,

"Yes Reina, there is another Periodic Assessment tomorrow. Don't ask me why…"

"WHY?!?! WE JUST TOOK ONE LAST WEEK!!"

The teacher's eye twitched with annoyance, "I don't make the rules here Reina, we just have a test and that's final! Now lower your voice and sit back down!" With that said the teacher turned around to face the whiteboard before continuing her lecture.

With a huff, Reina reluctantly sat back onto her desk and crossed her arms, glaring at the teacher as if she could burn holes into her skull.

"Reina, stop glaring at me hoping to burn holes into my skull."

This time it was Reina that had her eye twitching, _Damn woman!_

Finally at the end of the day, Reina grabbed her bag and books before running out of the room as if being chased by wild dogs and screaming, "FREEDOM!!!!!!"

She ran out of the G building before coming to a complete stop outside of the school in front of her two best friends, Sarah and Noctis a.k.a Noct, (I know this is a FFXIII Versus character, but Noctis is awesome! So he must be used in this story!) who were waiting because it was an early out day.

"Hey Sarah. Hey Noct!" Reina bent over to catch her breath before standing up straight showing a big grin plastered on her face.

The long haired girl, Sarah, smiled at the overly hyper girl, "Hey what's up Rei-Rei!"

Noctis just nodded and smiled.

Now walking together, the trio discussed what happened during their last period,

"Wow Reina, that sucks having a Periodic Assessment tomorrow," repeated Noctis.

"I know right?! I mean, I bet the teachers planned this all just to torture me! They are mean." Reina pouted and crossed her arms again which made Sarah laugh, "Well, they are meaner to you because of what happened during your Chemistry Lab. The whole school heard it."

"Just because I added too much Carbon Dioxide with Baking Soda with a mix of basic Acids and Bases…"

"Rei, you blew up the class room.... the entire room was filled with white foam."

The said girl looked at Noctis with a hurt expression, "That was an accident! How was I supposed to know that there was a certain amount to put it in?!"

The black haired boy shook his head and thought, _and she's 17 ½ now?_

Sarah grew bored and declared out loud, "Since it is an early out today, why not have a Game Night!"

Reina's ears perked up, "A Game Night?!"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, we can play games for the rest of the day and then help you study for the test!"

Noctis nodded with agreement, "It'll be fun."

Reina pumped her fist into the air, "Let's play some games!! We can go to my house since my parents are away on a business trip and I'm in charge of the house! Let's go!" and she took off running towards her home.

Sarah leaned over to Noctis and whispered, "I'm surprised that she did not blow up the house…"

Noctis just stared blankly at the direction where Reina headed, "Yet."

Once they all reached Reina's house, they prepared the game room as if they will pull an all-nighter; chip bags in one corner, soda/drinks in another, pillows scattered everywhere in front of a Xbox 360 and the T.V. Sarah and Noctis made themselves comfortable and quietly chatting among themselves before Reina walked in with plenty of games in her arms.

"Alright guys pick one that we can play."

Noctis answered, "You pick, those are your games…"

"Alright, there is… Left 4 Dead 2."

"Just played that with my brother." Noctis.

"Resident Evil 5 or Resident Evil 5 Gold Edition."

"Aren't you stuck on the first level?" Sarah.

"True. How about Modern Warfare 2?"

"I'm going to dominate you girls, it wouldn't be fair." Noctis.

"Meany! Ok, how about Mario Party?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Sarah.

"HEY! I like this game!"

Noctis went over and plucked out a random game out of Reina's arms, "How about this one?"

Reina looked at the title, "The Last Remnant? That's a good game, but it's one player though."

"We can watch you play for a while and then we'll switch it to another one later."

Reina grinned and jumped to the game console, "ALRIGHT! LAST REMNANT IT IS!!"

The game booted up and the game's screen menu came into view, Reina used the controller to go to Load and then she loading the memory of her record in the second disc.

"Okay, here's the thing about this game, _The Last Remnant_ is set in a fictional world featuring a number of distinct humanoid races; the Mitras, most human in appearance, the Yamas, strong fish-like people, the Qsitis, small reptilians, and the Sovanis, feline people with four arms. The story revolves around "remnants", mysterious and coveted ancient artifacts of varying shapes and sizes which possess magic powers and which have been the cause of several wars throughout the game's history. As Remnants come in varying forms, all cities throughout the world have one that their ruler is bound to that assist to govern and bring peace to their assigned realm."

Sarah gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh my goodness, Rei-Rei sounds so smart!"

"Shut up!"

The game started and the main playable character popped into screen, "Who is that Reina?" asked Noctis.

"That's Rush Sykes, he's the protagonist of the game. He has this thing called Marion's Blessing in his blood which allows him to control all Remnants, but I've never seen him do it. He does have a Remnant though, called Cyclops…." Reina went on and on about each character and their abilities and something about being in love with David Nassau, the Marquis of Athlum.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," Noctis inquired. He watched Reina control Rush through these honeycomb like area, but the place was really dark. She then took Rush in front of this large door and a cut scene appeared, Rush and his group were inside a dark room and inside was a red throne like chair floating in mid-air. As the cut scene continued, something strange happens: the colors and pictures on the T.V began to vortex and spin making the trio very dizzy.

"Is this part of the game?!" asked Sarah in surprise.

"I don't think so! What's going on? Why is it so bright?!"

"Reina! Sarah! Hold onto something we're being pulled in!"

"By the T.V?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I KNEW I SHOULD NOT HAVE EATEN THOSE BAD COOKIES FOR BREAKFAST!!"

With that, a flash of bright light appeared enveloping the three high school student and disappeared. The last thing they all heard was the God Emperor say,

_Any of those who goes against The Conqueror and defiles his plans, shall be branded a traitor._

Noctis, Sarah and Reina felt as if they were flying, but soon landed on something hard on their butts.

"Ow!"

"Sarah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Noct. Rei-Rei, how about you?"

No answer, Sarah opened her eyes and saw Reina sprawled across a red carpet floor out cold… wait, red carpet? Reina does not have red carpet anywhere in her house.

"Who are you?!"

Sarah and Noctis jumped at a voice that was directly addressed to them, they looked up to see a blond man with blue eyes sitting upon a throne looking down at them with frustrated eyes. Six more people were standing near him, an oversized blue fish with arms and feet, a small green amphibian with bunny like legs, a tall feline person with large cat ears and four arms, the other tow looked like humans, one had black messy hair with black armor and the other had brown hair up on a pin with a blue dress.

"Sarah, where are we?"

"I don't know Noct… but that cat person looks like it's gonna kill us."

The blond once again spoke to them,

"Who are you and how did you infiltrate the Athlum Castle?"

This made Noctis and Sarah's eyes widen in shock, _It' can't be…_ They both turn to look at Reina who was still out on the floor, "We're in the Reina's game, The Last Remnant!!"

* * *

**Yukiko: **Woo! Done!

**Reina:** You got that right!** *high fives Yukiko***

**Yukiko: **Alright! I finally finish with chapter one! Now my dad can stop bugging me on what I am doing! So to all my readers:

**HOW WAS IT?!?! WAS IT GOOD?! DOES IT NEED IMPROVING?!?! ANYTHING AT ALL!?! JUST TELL ME!!**

**Reina:** Someone's desperate…

**Yukiko:** HEY!

**Sarah and Noctis:** Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Till next time!

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	2. The Final Decision

**Yukiko:** I'm back!!!

**Reina:** Took you long enough!

**Yukiko: **Blame writer's block!_CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK IF YOU WERE A PERSON YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY ME!!_

**Reina: **O-Okay… WE DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO **MsSUPREME!!** FOR BEING AN AWESOME READER AND A RIDICULOUSLY AWESOME FRIEND!!!

* * *

**WARNING!! WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS UP AHEAD!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**

* * *

**

**YUKIKO DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE LAST REMNANT, ONLY HER STORY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**

* * *

**

Sarah shook her head side to side, "No! This can't be real!" Sadly the trio were inside Reina's videogame and the owner was still out cold to the side. Noctis kept glaring at the tall feline for it was drawing its swords. The blond on the throne asked his question again,

"Who are you three?"

Sarah quickly stood up and introduced herself, "My name is Sarah Montag! I am a senior at North Academy and I really love Lady Gaga, I mean who wouldn't…"

"Sarah." The said girl looked at her companion and quieted down immediately. Noctis looked at the tall feline person, then to the rest of the people inside the chamber.

"I am Noctis Caelum. I am also a senior at North Academy." He then pointed at Reina on the carpet floor, "and that's Reina Fenir, she's the same as us. That answers your questions, oh, and we don't know how we entered your castle."

The blond had a calculating expression but soon faded as he took a glance at the girl in a blue dress who gave him an ensuring nod, "Very well, I am David Nassau, the Marquis of Athlum. You may address me as David."

The tall feline stepped forward, "I am Torgal, one of the four Generals if Athlum."

Another woman walked forward, she was wearing green armor, "I am Emma Honeywell II, you can just call me Emmy. I too am one of the four Generals of Athlum."

The other two reminded Sarah and Noctis of a large fish and an amphibian, "We are Pagus and Blocther, the last two of the four Generals of Athlum," said the amphibian.

The man in black armor walked up to Noctis and Sarah and held out a hand, "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Rush. Rush Sykes."

Rush was accompanied by the girl in blue, "I'm Irina Sykes, Rush's little sister," Irina looked at Reina, "is she going to be okay?"

Sarah looked at Reina was walked to her side, she then kicked the unconscious girl on the ribs gently but forcefully that Reina maoned.

"Yeah, she's good, don't worry about her."

Suddenly Reina shot up from her slumber, smacking Sarah's forehead in the procees while screaming, "DON'T KILL ME!! I'M SORRY I ATE ONE OF YOUR COOKIE CITIZENS!!!"

Silence took over the room, Sarah recovered from her stunned moment and whacked Reina up cross her head, "OH MY BABY JESUS! YOU NEARLY SCARED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME!!"

Reina wasn't even paying attention to the yelling girl; her eyes were fixed upon… David. She pointed at him, earning surprised looks from everyone, Noctis shook his head, "In three… two… one…"

"IT'S YOU!!" Reina stood up quickly and sprinted towards David stopping only a few inches away from his face. No one was able to catch the girl because she was just too fast. Torgal pulled out his sword, but Sarah grabbed hold of his furry arm and shook her head, "It's okay, she's like this with all the cute guys she sees."

Rush raised an eyebrow and Irina just laughed quietly at the Marquis surprised face. Clearly he has never met a person like Reina.

"Sarah, Noct! Come quick! David is soo up close and I can feel his breath on my face! This game got better the last time I played!"

"Rei-Rei, that really is David Nassau and we are inside your game."

Again, silence took over, "HAH!?!?! That is impossibible! We can't…" Reina took a glance at Sarah then to David, Rush, Irina, Torgal, Emmy, Blotcher, Pagus, and finally Noctis, who gave her a serious nod. Reina's eyes widen in shock,

"NO WAY!!" Reina leaped out of David's face and ran outside the throne room, her voice was heard from the outside, "AMAZING!!!! IT'S REALLY THE CITY OF ATHLUM!!" Reina ran back inside only to be held back by Noctis who grabbed her by the collar of her uniform.

"Behave, we are in the presence of a Marquis."

Rush laughed, "Haha, hey Dave, looks like you have an admirer." David shook his head and an Athlumian soldier ran inside the chamber, "My Lord, The Conqueror is on the move, he is heading to Elysion as we speak."

Pagus looked at his Lord, "It would seem that the Conqueror is trying to seize the Sacred Lands. However, I am at a loss to what purpose that he will fulfill."

David addressed to the soldier, "And what of the other Lords?"

"Sir! The other Lords have shown no sign of movement."

Pagus spoke his mind, "Although they object the current situation of being branded as a traitor."

David's eyes closed to a slit, "You right, no one dares oppose the God Emperor, Dammit!"

Rush walked away from the trio and towards David, "Man, you guys are useless. Dave, I could straighten things out with the Conqueror if you want. I'm not originally from Athlum so you shouldn't take any heat from what I do right?"

David gave Rush a sarcastic look, "Please tell me you joking."

Noctis lowered his eyelids as he listened to their conversation.

"I'm totally serious, I mean, I know it won't be easy. But I have my talisman, so if I played my cards right."

"This is lunacy, you must be joking."

Rush looked at David and his words came out with sincere honesty, "Dave, I can't tell you how much I appreciate for everything you've done for me. If it weren't for you Irina would still be kidnapped and Mom and Dad would be in big trouble too."

The blond shook his head, "Well…"

"It's time I paid back everything you've done for me." Silence took hold and Rush turned on his heel before walking out of the chamber. Reina and Sarah watched with sad expression and was about to say something when Irina beat them to it,

"Wait!"

Rush sighed and stopped walking, "Sis, I can't take you with me this time. Be good okay, I'll be back you know I will." Rush was about to start walking once again, but a loud bang filled the room, everyone turned to see David's fist against the armrest of his throne. Reina shrunk back from the loud noise.

"I'm an idiot. What am I doing sitting here?" David stood from his throne was slightly jogged down the stairs to his throne and to Rush, "Rush, you're right. If we leave the Conqueror to do as he pleases, it may not matter if the God Emperor considers us as traitors. We may be facing with a fate much worse."

Reina's eye lit up with excitement, and Sarah punched Noctis on the shoulder showing encouragement, Noctis just smiled.

"Wagram may have been able to accept this, but that does not mean that we have to site back and do the same."

Rush's expression and astounded, he never thought David would be like this, breaking the law and all, "Dave."

"The consequences can be dealt with later. We must do whatever is necessary to protect our world from the forces which opposes us."

David turned around and faced his Generals with a serious face, "I command you as Lord David Nassau, Marquis of Athlum, all troops are to leave for Elysion immediately, we will fight the Conqueror. If you do not wish to participate flee Athlum now. Stay only if this holds purpose to you."

No on said a word for the moment until Torgal stepped forward, "You really are a fool if you think we'll abandon you at this crucial time."

Blotcher punched his large fists together, "Yeah! We fear nothing and nobody!"

Pagus walked up, "If his Excellency wishes to find out, we can think of a cover story if need be."

Emmy stepped forward, "Lord David, let's go!"

David lowered his head in appreciation, "Thank you everyone. For the honor of Athlum!"

The four Generals salutes in sync, "Yes My Lord!"

Irina went up to Rush, "I'm invited too right?"

Rush gave a sigh, "Yeah."

Reina was literally jumping in place, "WE WANT TO COME TOO!"

Everyone in the room looked at the trio with confused expressions, "You wish to join us? But we hardly even know you, let alone you know us. Besides you don't have any fighting experiences."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, as if that would scare us off."

Noctis crossed his arms across his chest, "We can pick up very quickly, and we do have fighting experience. Martial Arts, and Reina is the most dangerous out of us three, if given enough sugar."

Reina nodded her frantically, "That's right! This one time I beat up this one bully in my neighborhood and I never saw him again!"

Rush laughed as he remembered a time when he was bullied, he too never saw that kid again. David ran a hand through his hair, "Very well, you may join us. You three will create a separate union consisting two more soldiers, you may choose who you see fit in your party. Emmy," the General looked at her Lord, "take them quickly to the armory, have them select a weapon they are most comfortable with."

"Yes, my Lord." With that Emmy led Reina, Sarah and Noctis to the room that held all the weapons of Athlum.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Sarah observed the many paintings and statues inside the castle, _It's like living in a fairytale, without the whole war thing going on…_

Reina was talking with Emmy about Martial Arts, it appears that the General is interested in learning so Reina decided to take Emmy as her… apprentice. Noctis was listening to the whole conversation and thought that it would end badly. They stopped in front of wooden double doors, "We're here."

Emmy opened the doors and revealed the armory, Reina's eye widen with amazement. She has never seen an armory up close and personal before only in video games.

Sarah walked towards a stand which held the staffs and rods, she picked out a staff that was about her height with a large sapphire crystal up on top and it was surrounded with more blue sapphire crystal wrapping around it. Sarah smiled as she felt magic flow from the staff to her body.

"I like this one."

Noctis walked up to the swords and he didn't like the fact that they are all small. He kept searching and searching until finally he found the perfect sword that made him smile madly, a buster sword. It was fairly large and he had to hold it with two hands. It had a silver blade and down it's middle was pure obsidian.

"This one is the one for me."

Now it was Reina's turn, she walked to the swords and tried each of them out. She didn't find the perfect sword. As she walked down the aisle, something caught her attention. Upon a stand were two twin blades made of steel and diamond. The diamonds were shaped and molded into long curved swords and the steel was keeping the diamonds in place. Reina held both blades and grinned like an idiot to find that these were the weapons for her.

"I love them."

Emmy nodded and handed each of them armor, "You'll need these. The battles will be a whole lot deadlier now."

Sarah and Reina went to a separate room from Noctis to change. When they finally came out, they were surprised to see who good they all looked. Sarah was wearing a cream vest like top covered with a breastplate, wore comfortable black thigh shorts and knee high brown combat boots **(A/N: Similar to what Lightning in FFXIII is wearing)**. She also had a leather holster strapped across her chest which held her staff. Reina wore her white school uniform top underneath a black breastplate and shoulder plates, also wearing a black light metal skirt, and knee high combat boots. She too had a holster, but it was strapped around her waist, the twin swords were at each of her hips and gradually made an 'X' at the end. Noctis was wearing a black armor zipper and black baggy pants that went near his ankles, his black ankle high combat boots covered the rest of his legs. The holster was strapped on his back and the buster sword was hung on his back.

"You three look fit for battle. Let us go, Lord David is waiting for us outside of Athlum." Emmy turned and left the three.

Reina had a serious face on, "We are not going to tell them the truth about us. You know, about being from another dimension."

Sarah and Noctis looked at each other and nodded, "We understand."

* * *

**Yukiko:** Whoa! That took forever!

**Reina:** No kidding!

**Yukiko:** I'm so tired, I ate all of my snacks just writing this one chapter.

**Reina:** How many snacks did you eat?

**Yukiko:** 10 boxes of Pocky.

**Reina:** AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE!!** *lunges at Yukiko***

**Yukiko:** HYAA!!!! ***runs away***

**Sarah:** Please review on this! It'll really help us a lot!

**Noctis:** And remind Yukiko to buy more Pocky.

* * *

Till Next Time

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


	3. Separation Leads To Madness

**Yukiko:** Hello everyone, it's me again. Sadly, **Chibiussa** is not here with us again. I don't know where the hell she is.

**Reina:** Maybe she couldn't take it anymore with you hanging around.

**Yukiko:** That's not true! It can't be. You're lying!

**Reina****:** Alright then, have it you're way.

**Yukiko****: ***sulks in a corner, mumbling*

**Reina****:** On with the story!

* * *

In the silence, the three childhood friends walked down the corridors of Athlum Castle, which was frustrating because Reina was leading and they kept getting lost.

Sarah had enough, "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS PLACE!"

Reina's eye twitched and she turned to her friend, "WELL, IN THE GAME THEY DIDN'T ACTUALLY SHOW THE HALLWAYS! MAYBE IF I JUST GAVE IT A SHOT…"

"BUT YOU STILL GOT US LOST, ADMIT IT!"

Reina pulled the roots of her hair which Noctis thought that if she pulled any harder she'll get bald, "OKAY FINE! WE GOT LOST!"

"YOU MEAN 'YOU' GOT 'US' LOST!" Sarah threw her hands up in the air. "UGH! NOW WE'RE LATE AND I BET THEY ARE WAITING FOR US! THINKING WE ARE IDIOTS!"

Noctis sighed at the two girls' bickering, "Alright that's enough. The way out is this way." He led the group this time which they ended up at the entrance of the castle. Reina's eye twitched again,

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THE WAY OUT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GAME!"

Noctis looked away sheepishly, "Emmy gave me the directions while you both were changing in your armor."

Sarah burst, "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US! WE COULD HAVE SAVED SO MUCH TIME AND SAVED MY BREATH FROM YELLING AT DUMBO!"

Reina lifted her fist, "Who are you calling 'Dumbo'?"

Sarah smirked, "You, Dumbo."

"THAT'S IT!" Reina lunged at Sarah who smiled and easily dodged the assault.

"You are so predictable."

Reina lunged again and again she failed. "STAY STILL!"

Sarah laughed, "But if I stayed still, you'd kill me."

Reina roared and lunged at Sarah, who tripped over some steps and couldn't dodge the attack, "Shit!"

Luckily, Noctis had good reflexes and fast hands; he grabbed the collar of Reina's uniform and pulled her away from Sarah.

"NO! NOCT! LET ME GO!"

Noctis just tightened his grip, "No, if you want to make a fool of yourself in front of David, then be my guest."

Reina and Sarah's eyes widen at the shock and they turned to see David and all his troops including the Sykes sibling and the Generals staring at them like they grew another head.

Reina felt her face lit up, "IT WAS HER FAULT!" She pointed at Sarah.

"ME? YOU'RE THE IDIOT THAT GOT US LOST IN THE CASTLE! AND MADE US LATE!"

"WELL WE WOULDN'T BE LATE IF ONLY NOCTIS HADN'T TOLD US THAT HE HAD THE DIRECTIONS…"

That's when Reina and Sarah looked at Noctis with devil eyes. Rush walked over to Noctis, who dropped Reina on her butt, and whispered to his ear, "Does this happen all the time?"

Noctis sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "You have no idea."

* * *

David grew frustration as they found out that they could not take the Ark Remnant to the Sacred Lands and had to find a new way in getting there.

"Dammit."

Reina's eye's widen in shock, "David just cursed!"

Everyone gave her the 'What the Hell' look, "Miss Fenir, are you alright?" asked David.

Noctis stepped next to him, "Leave her be in her own little world."

Torgal raised an eyebrow, "Little World?"

Sarah replied, "Yeah, she made this world in her head telling her that everything is okay…" then her voice became solemn, "it started after her older brother…"

Noctis looked at the girl who was about to burst into tears, "Sarah."

The Generals, David, and the Sykes were really confused, _What about Reina's older brother?_

Before they could even ask, Sarah wiped her tears and slapped a big smile on her face, "Well, we're burning daylight, let's get moving!" She grabbed hold of Reina's arm and literally dragged the girl out, who was still mumbling nonsense to herself.

Suddenly something weird happened; the surroundings began to change color and shape, which is now a discolored vortex. Only Noctis, Sarah and Reina noticed but everyone one else didn't seem so. Noctis reached over to touch Blotcher in the shoulder his hand just went right through him, Noctis pulled his hand back as if it was burned by open flames. Sarah tried speaking to Pagus but got not a word.. Reina snapped out of her dazed form and inspected her surroundings,

"This is exactly what happened to us before we got sucked into the T.V."

Noctis and Sarah looked at one another before being pulled into the vortex, leaving Reina alone in the darkness for all the colors got sucked away.

"SARAH! NOCTIS!"

Before the darkness swallowed her as well, Reina could have sworn she had saw her older brother in the darkness.

_It can't be._

Reina's older brother turned to look at her full one the face and smiled, _**Welcome Home, Rei-Rei.**_

Reina's eyes tear up and darkness engulfed her entirely.

"Hiroyuki-nii."

* * *

Noctis woke up to find that it was hot as hell. The ground beneath him felt soft and easily broken. Opening his eyes he noticed the ground was yellow sand. Sitting into a upright position, Noctis came to the conclusion that he was in a desert and he was alone, neither Sarah nor Reina was found in this large vast desert. Sighing to himself in annoyance, Noctis stood up and dusted himself free from any sand that was stuck on him. He noticed that he was still wearing the same armor that he wore in Athlum Castle.

"So I'm still inside the game… I wonder how Reina and Sarah are doing."

Noctis found his sword a few feet away and began walking towards it, when something caught his eyes, which was a large green beetle a few meters away from where he was. Slowly creeping towards his buster blade, the green monster had its eyes on him as well. As soon as Noctis's fingers touched the weapon, the green beetle went berserk. Wrapping his hands around the grip, Noctis jumped out of the way from the beetles large pincers.

"What the hell is that?"

Again Noctis dodged the attack and saw an opening; every time it attacks it stops to get more energy for the next attack. Noctis brought his blade up in the air before plummeting it down to the beetle exposed self. He did this over and over again until finally he defeated the beast. Letting a huff of exhaustion, Noctis looked around and decided to head off to the directions where the closest rocky cliffs were not knowing that he was heading in the opposite way to Athlum.

* * *

The first thing Sarah felt was that is was really warm and cold at the same time, and moist? Sarah opened her eyes and all she saw was green. Sitting up quickly, Sarah took in her surroundings; the area looked so nature-y and lively, the sun beats down on her skin filling her with security.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." Sarah looked at herself and saw that she was wearing the armor when was in Athlum.

"Dammit! We're still in Reina's game!" Then it clicked to her, where was Reina and Noctis. She whipped her head around quickly to see if they were behind her, nothing. She was all alone by herself. Sarah saw her staff next to her and took hold of it before she started wandering around. After an hour of exploring, Sarah kicked at the shallow water where she was standing,

"UGH! THIS IS POINTLESS! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE, I'M NOT FINDING IT VERY FUNNY!"

The floor suddenly shook under Sarah and she quickly jumped out of the way for the ground was giving in. A frog like creature crawled out from the hole and had its eyes on her for a long time.

"OH MY BABY JESUS!"

The frog thing opened its mouth and let out a loud screeching noise, which made Sarah cover her ears.

"WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM!"

It still kept screeching and finally Sarah snapped, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She grabbed her staff and pointed at the frog sending electricity towards it, sending the frog monster flying into the air before crashing down to the ground. Sarah stared in shock at the unconscious creature then to her staff.

_Did I do that?_

Then a swarm of frog creatures popped out of the hole and saw their comrade out of it, then looked at Sarah with hate in their freakishly large eyes.

"Shit." Was all she could saw before running off away from the angry frog mob and away from Athlum.

* * *

"I didn't mean to take your cookies, Noctis…"

Reina jolted awake and saw Noctis was chasing after her like in her dream, no, she was in a place somewhere dark.

"Ugh, what a dream… now I'm in the mood for some damn cookies."

Reina looked around and her eyes widen in horror, "No way, I can't be in…"

Reina stood up and walked around before tripping over something, when she looked it was a large thick root. Quickly standing up straight again, Reina rushed through the darkness screaming for Sarah or Noctis.

"SARAH! NOCTIS! WHERE ARE- - - Oof!" She tripped again.

"ARGH!" She stood up again and ran once more… before she ran into a tree.

"HAAAHAHHAAA!" She did this over and over again, she finally gave up running and just walked the entire way.

It felt like forever since she set out. Her twin blades bounced as her hips did and it made a 'shink' sound as the two sharp blades crossed, which caught the attention of a few monsters.

"Aw shit, it's a Harpie." After a few moments of silence, "WHAT'S A HARPIE DOING HERE? RUN!" Reina made a break for it with the creature following closely behind her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Reina didn't know where she was going and she ended up at a dead end. "OH COME ON!" The Harpie was closing in on her and she thought of something.

_I'M A NINJA! I'M A NINJA! I'M THE NINJA!_

Reina picked up her speed and wall run the cliff about a few feet high before grabbing her blades and impaling them on the Harpie's back, making it cry in pain.

"If you wanna live, you better take me up high!" The Harpie tried to throw Reina off its back, who in turn twisted the blade and got the Harpie to comply. Holding on tightly, the Harpie flew up through the dark trees and into the sunlight.

"I knew it, I was in the Darken Forest. Oh look! It's Athlum! I bet the others are there waiting for me."

I pulled the blades off of the Harpie's back with gave an instinctual shiver, I cast a Recover spell over it, healing its wounds before it flew off back into the Darken Forest. The Harpie settled onto a branch and watched Reina with interested eyes. Reina looked at the direction to where the Harpie disappeared and gave a sigh,

_Huh, didn't know I could do magic…_

And she sets off towards the direction of the City of Athlum.

* * *

**Reina****:** Finally that's done with.

**Sarah****:** I wonder why we got separated.

**Noctis****:** Ask Yukiko.

**Reina:** Oh that's right! Hey Yuki~~ where did she go?

**Noctis:** Maybe you hurt her feelings at the begin of the page!

**Reina:** I did not! I was commenting the possibility!

**Sarah:** Look what you did! Now this story does not have a writer!

**?:** I'll do it!

**Sarah, Reina, Noctis:** No way!

**Chibisussa:** Hey guys I'm back! Where's Yukiko?

* * *

_Till Next Time!_

_Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
